


Just for Tonight. Maybe for Tomorrow.

by aokagaisball



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, KagaAo, M/M, Oneshot, request prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 11:53:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4834322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aokagaisball/pseuds/aokagaisball
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine is a clerk at a hotel that Kagami brings numerous women too. Aomine thinks he is falling for the redhead, but is he the only one? (Request prompt from my blog.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just for Tonight. Maybe for Tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Only a oneshot. I just really enjoyed the prompt and wrote a lot. It is fast paced so keep that in mind. Also it is Kagaao more than Aokaga.

“Hey. Room for two please.”

Aomine looked up at the familiar deep voice, not surprised to see the tall redhead before him. He also wasn’t surprised to see the giggling woman hanging off of the redhead’s arm either. The fact that she was a different woman than two nights ago was yet another thing Aomine wasn’t surprised by. Looking at the woman with a bored expression, Aomine typed in the necessary information and pulled up a total for the room. The hotel wasn’t fancy. It was exactly designed for what this guy was using it for: a cheap and convenient place to stay. That being the case, the money was always expected first before you got a room, something that irritated Aomine. Some customers got pissed about it which left him to deal with it. Fortunately, the redhead had been here so much he was already reaching into his pocket.

“By cash or card?”

Pulling his wallet out, the redhead handed over the exact amount in cash, with a tip for Aomine. He always tipped him, no matter what he was doing, or who rather.

“Keep the change.”

Aomine nodded, “Thanks. Here’s your room. Enjoy your stay.”

The redhead’s brow cocked up at the saying, his face teasing as he looked at Aomine still, “You have to say that or are you genuinely wishing me a good time?”

“Have too and if you aren’t having a good time then I seriously question if you are paying these women to come here with you.”

A snort of shocked laughter left the redhead, a grin spreading on his lips. Aomine looked at him for a long moment before looking away. The redhead was attractive. Extremely attractive. It was even worse when he smiled. It had taken Aomine two seconds to realize that when he had approached the counter on his first visit. He was almost as tall as Aomine and was built, his body hard with lean muscle. With wild red hair and eyes to match, he had instantly gotten Aomine’s attention. After that, the blue haired clerk had waited to see if the man would come back, half hoping he would. And he had; with a different woman. Then a couple days later another one, and so on. He was a player, a womanizer, and a good one at that. All the woman he brought seemed eager to go upstairs with him and they all left with a glow and satisfied smile on their faces. Aomine had found himself wondering if the redhead was really that good. Hearing the redhead’s laughter die down, Aomine looked up again.

“I don’t think I’ve ever introduced myself properly. I’m Kagami Taiga.”

Reaching forward to shake the hand offered to him, Aomine nodded, “Nice to meet you. Aomine Daiki.”

“Aomine Daiki huh?”

The shiver that traveled down Aomine’s spine at his name being rolled over Kagami’s tongue was surprising. He was used to being around attractive men, and women, the blue haired clerk being able to take his pick. Hell he was damn attractive himself, but this redhead had a different, new effect on his body. One that made him want to be the one going upstairs with him. It was strange considering Aomine had always felt that he was the “dominant” in any male encounter he had had, but with Kagami? An image flashed behind the clerk’s eyes of Kagami crawling over him, his lips traveling up Aomine’s neck as he spread his dusky thighs. He imagined that voice whispering dirty things in his ear as Kagami’s hard body ground down against his. Words being directed to him made him focus back to the present.

“Nice to meet you Aomine.”

With a smirk and a wave, Kagami walked towards the elevators, the woman giggling and rubbing herself on his arm. Rubbing his eyes, Aomine looked down at his phone. Five more hours. _It’s going to be a long night._

* * *

 

A couple hours later, Aomine was surprised when the hotel phone rang. Normally no one called this late at night and the guests were generally busy.

“Good evening, Aomine here, how may I help you?”

“Ah hello. I was wondering if I could get another room?”

Aomine knew it was Kagami, his voice easy to recognize for the clerk.

“Oh, is there something wrong with your room?”

Having barely finished his sentence, Aomine was interrupted by sobbing in the background. Kagami’s voice was obviously frustrated as he spoke next.

“No I just need another room to stay in. My guest will be keeping this one for the night.”

“I see. Just let me check. Any specific room in mind? Did you want it on the same floor or-“

“No. Different floor please. A couple floors away would be great.”

Aomine nodded as he looked up the available rooms. _Trouble in paradise it seems._

“I have a room about three floors up from yours. Is that ok?”

The sound of gratitude in Kagami’s voice was evident, “Yes, that’s great. Thank you. I can come down to pay or something?”

Grabbing the portable debit and credit machine, Aomine motioned to his coworker that he was leaving.

“No. If you can pay by card I can bring the key to you and show you the new room.”

“Ah fuck that’s great. Yes I can. Thank you so much.”

“Of course. I will be up in a moment.”

Hanging up, Aomine booked the second room and grabbed the key. Heading to the elevator, Aomine worked on calming his nerves. He felt ridiculous. He had never gotten this worked up over anyone in his life, but now it was happening over some random guy who liked banging tons of chicks. Shaking his head at himself, Aomine waited for the floor and the doors to open. As soon as they did, Kagami was standing there with his jacket.Surprised, Aomine stepped aside for the other big man to enter.

“Um I was going to meet you at your room.”

Kagami shook his head, an angry frown on his face, “Nah. This is better. We can just head up.”

Nodding once again, Aomine pressed the button for the tenth floor. Silence surrounded them as the elevator moved. He wasn’t sure what to say but he was nearly certain “sorry you had an issue getting laid” probably wasn’t the correct thing.

“You off soon?”

The question made Aomine’s mind go blank, “Huh?”

Kagami grinned and chuckled as he turned to face the clerk, “I said are you off soon?”

Aomine looked at the redhead with confusion, “No. I have a few more hours.”

“I see. You got a break soon then?”

Looking at his phone, Aomine nodded, “Yeah, after I get you in your room I go for lunch. Or I guess a night snack. Whatever you want to call it.”

“How long?”

His face felt permanently confused as he glanced back up at Kagami, “Half hour. Why are you asking?”

A sexy grin came over the redhead’s lips, “Just wondering.”

Looking around with confusion still, Aomine was grateful when the doors opened to the floor. Leading Kagami down the hallway, the blue haired clerk opened the room and turned on the light. Seeing that it was indeed vacant and clean, Aomine turned to Kagami and held the card machine up.

“Same price as the other one.”

“Aren’t higher rooms more expensive?”

Aomine shrugged, “Yeah, but I’m giving you a deal considering you already paid for one and you come so often.”

A deep hum came from Kagami as he stepped forward and inserted his card, “Thanks. That’s nice of you Aomine.”

Blushing slightly at the way his name was said once again, Aomine finished the transaction and gave the receipt to Kagami.

“Well that’s it. Thanks for getting another room and enjoy your stay.”

Just as he was going to walk past the redhead, a large body stopped him. Looking into bright red eyes, Aomine only had one moment to draw in a breath before lips were crashing onto his, the feeling making him drop the machine in his hand. Kagami wasn’t slow as he pushed him back against the nearest wall, his large body covering Aomine’s as his lips expertly moved over his. Hands came next, traveling down his back and sides to stop at his ass, squeezing it tight, jerking his hips forward to meet Kagami’s. The feeling of a hard bulge pushing into his made the blue haired man moan, the sound getting swallowed by the redhead. Kagami pulled back just enough to moan against his lips, his words warped with desire.

“Touch me. Fuck please touch me.”

Groaning with need, Aomine clashed into Kagami, his lips nearly bruising the redhead’s as his hands moved up to grip Kagami’s shirt, pulling him even closer. A tongue flicked over his lips, Aomine immediately opening his mouth, his knees going weak at the skill with which Kagami licked the inside of his mouth; twisting his tongue around Aomine’s and sucking it. As they kissed, the hands on Aomine’s ass gripped him harder, then suddenly jerked him up into the air. With only one option, Aomine wrapped his long, lean legs around Kagami’s hips, the position making him cry out as the friction was intensified against his cock. As his head was tilted back, kisses were peppered across his neck, teeth nibbling over his skin. Aomine felt engulfed by Kagami, his hands and lips were all over his body, the need and lust making the blue haired man light headed. Bucking his hips, Aomine dug his nails into Kagami’s shoulder blades as the redhead sucked on his earlobe, whispering into it.

“Stay here with me.”

Aomine couldn’t think, let alone talk, “I…umm fuck…work. I have work.”

A lick to the inside of his ear made Aomine’s toes curl, a needy whimper leaving his lips, “Don’t you have someone to cover downstairs?”

Nodding, the blue haired man ground his hips against Kagami’s again, his heels digging into the redhead’s ass.

A deep moan of approval paired with hot panting caressed Aomine’s neck, “Then stay with me Aomine.”

Conflict warred in Aomine’s mind. He wanted it. Fuck did he want it so bad. His cock was harder than it had ever been, the head already getting his boxers wet. And he could tell that a night with Kagami would be one he would never forget, but what then? Would he just have to stand at the counter and watch as Kagami came back with his next conquest?

A soft whisper against his chest made Aomine freeze, “What did you say?”

Both men stopped, Kagami’s forehead pressed into Aomine’s chest as Aomine clung to him in the air. All that could be heard was panting. It wasn’t until Kagami spoke moments later than the stillness was broken.

“It was always you.”

“What?”

Kagami’s grip moved to his hips, his fingers digging into the flesh as he leaned into Aomine’s body.

“It was always you. I thought of you while I was with them at first. Then I just couldn’t do it. We just talked or they slept. I know it’s horrible and….but I just….I can’t stop thinking about you.I tried again tonight with that woman, but I couldn’t get it up. I hated it. You are the only one I can think about since I met you.”

Aomine’s heart hammered in his chest. He didn’t know what to say. His mind was blank still, his body still thrumming with need as he tried to process this information. Taking his silence as rejection, Kagami leaned back and let his grip loosen. His face was red from the confession, but his eyes were sad.

“I’m sorry I did this to you. I’ll let you go back to work. I won’t come back anymore. I can’t stomach being with all those women and I just….I won’t do that to you. I’m really sorry.”

Just as Kagami was going to let him go, Aomine gripped his waist tighter with his legs, his arms wrapping around the shocked redhead’s neck. Leaning in, Aomine whispered against his lips, letting them brush together as he spoke.

“I don’t know what to say to all that, but I do know I want you. Right now, right here. Show me how much you want me tonight. Tomorrow we can decide.”

Kagami looked conflicted as Aomine rubbed his body against his. He obviously wanted him, but he clearly wanted to give him the respect he thought Aomine deserved. Growling in frustration, Aomine gripped red strands tight as he glared at the redhead.

“I swear to everything Kagami if you don’t fuck me now you won’t ever get a chance too.”

With that, the conflict cleared and Kagami’s passion crashed full force into Aomine again. Moaning with need, Aomine kissed and licked the redhead’s lips, his body needing so much more. Just as he was going to tell the redhead, Kagami pulled him away from the wall and walked towards the bed, carrying Aomine effortlessly.

As his back hit the bed, Aomine blocked out all his thoughts. He didn’t know if he would have a future with Kagami or if he would want anything to do with the redhead. He didn’t care at this point. All he wanted was Kagami on top of him, his big hands wandering all over his body, pulling moan after moan from him. And Kagami gave him everything he asked for. When it came time for the redhead to push inside, Aomine was sure he had never felt anything like this before or that he ever would again if he let Kagami go.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
